<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not How He Meant by Tortellini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830272">Not How He Meant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini'>Tortellini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Soldiers, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jord tries to help his friends/fellow soldiers by giving them a rather unusual drill. It doesn't go as planned. God give him rest...</p><p>Oneshot/drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not How He Meant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams43/gifts">Dreams43</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bunch of them were together, relaxing a little bit. The midday was honestly too hot to do anything else right now than just lay there in the grass. Suddenly though, Jord seemed to have an idea. </p><p>"For self-defense reasons," he said a little gruffly, sitting up straighter, running a hand over his sun-tired face, before regaining his composure. He continued: "I'm going to pretend to be a robber and you guys have to act wisely. All right?"</p><p>Aimeric looked up. "Okay." </p><p>"Sure," Lazar shrugged.</p><p>Jord's face changed then, voice got deeper. "If you want to live, give me all your money!"</p><p>"Bold of you to assume I have any money," Lazar said. </p><p>"...bold of you to assume I want to live." was Aimeric's muttered response. Hey, at least he was smirking. </p><p>On Jord's other side, Damen sighed slightly, and handed him...a bag of money. "It's not much," he said simply. "But I hope this helps."</p><p>"What--" Jord started. This wasn't going as he meant!</p><p>...and then Laurent was taking money out of the bag. Classic. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>